Yuki's Ban List
by shiroihalo
Summary: A few things that Yuki has banned from Shuichi.


**Disclaimer:** Me no owning Gravitation!

100 Things The Yuki Would Ban From Shuichi

1 Caffeine. Period.

2 Anything more than 3 candy bars.

3 Horror movies.

4 Excessively sad movies(the brat will never stop blubbering).

5 His work space.

6 Hot coffee(the idiot scalds himself every time).

7 Hot coffee(hates it until he has just enough to get him keyed up).

8 Driving(after he wrecked my car, never again).

9 Driving a motorcycle(after coming home with enough injuries to make a rhino fall over dead because he had tried to ride Nakano's's motorcycle, he will never go near one again.)

10 Staying alone with Mika.

11 Staying alone with Seguchi.

12 Staying alone with Tatsuha.

13 Going out in rain(he got the worst fever I had ever seent he last time he did and I had to listen to him complain for a week after he recovered about it).

14 Malls. Just...-shivers-

15 Clothes stores in general...(I swear, something possesses him, it's like he's a girl...).

16 More than one cell phone(he go confused when his work phone and his personal phone both started ringing at once, and both had ended up destroyed after he threw out the window in frustration).

17 The internet. (He starts to look up...weird things...).

18 Too much fast food(stomach aches).

19 Not getting enough sleep(he is surprisely snappy when he doesn't get enough, and even I don't care for his rare bad moods).

20 Skipping meals(see above).

21 Late nights at work(see 19).

22 Staying up late for recreation(not only 19, but he just doesn't handle it well...)

23 Read one of Yuki's books(he starts to expect that kind of idiotic romance from me).

24 Going to the store alone(he comes back with far more than he was going out for).

25 Chocolate pocky(whereas the regular stuff doesn't seem to affect him, he has major sugar highs when he eats this).

26 Invite Maiko over(crazy obssessed little...).

27 Invite his mother over (I swear, it must run in the family).

28 Bother Yuki while he's working.

29 Where his stage outfits in Shuichi's everyday public life.

30 Get the mail(the last time, he didn't come back for awhile and when he did, he was babbling about something I couldn't understand, and he didn't actually bring the mail up).

31 Set the alarm for anything before 8.

32 Change the ringtones on Yuki's phone.

33 Change anything on his laptop.

34 Go through and rewrite the ending of one of his books(he did that once. Once.)

35 Talk to his editor about changing the ending of one of his books.

36 Mow the lawn(he will kill himself).

37 Do the dishes by hand(he broke most of my good plates).

38 Sleep while listening to music on his headphones.

39 Play his music on the stereo(he nearly blew me out of the house).

40 Watch a movie with Tatsuha(it's almost always something dirty).

41 Use a credit card(especially mine).

42 Listen to Mika/Seguchi about their relationship.

43 Accept an invitation to Mika and Seguchi's house.

44 Rearrange the furniture.

45 Use knives.

46 Cook in general.

47 Order out.

48 Use aspirin.

49 Take him to eat out with his family.

50 Shop online.

51 Watch Animal Planet(he'll want some stupid animal then).

52 Play violent video games(he gets surprisingly into them...)

53 Watch creepy music videos.

54 Watching only music channels and shows.

55 Bars.

56 Alcohol.

57 Anything Tatsuha gives him to eat.

58 Anything K gives him at all.

59 "Redecorate" the apartment.

60 Buy floral anything.

61 Sleep over at Ryuichi's house.

62 Pastry shops.

63 Perfume.

64 Replacing Yuki's toothpaste with weird flavored kinds.

65 The hiccup cure involving sugar.

66 Any fashion channel(he will run out of the apartment, yelling about how he needed to get back in style).

67 Scented candles.

68 Hair gel.

69 Shaving cream/whipped cream.

70 Stickers.

71 Bumper stickers.

72 Needles.

73 Hang out with Ayaka.

74 Jelly.

75 Toasters.

76 Ovens.

77 Toaster ovens.

78 Anything made of glass.

79 Wine.

80 Italian food.

81 Colored contact lenses, actually any kind of contact lense.

82 Call in stations/channels.

83 Starting a yawn chain with Yuki because he's bored of watching him work.

84 Decorating his laptop.

85 Take out the trash.

86 Tarantulas.

87 Flip-flops(he tries to run in them).

88 Vampire movies.

89 Ink.

90 Talk about personal things in public.

91 Zombie movies.

92 Stamps.

93 Glue.

94 Duct tape.

95 Get a resturaunt to sing for Yuki's birthday.

96 Make a big deal out of a dedication(to him) in one of Yuki's books.

97 Write a song about Yuki(but he does it anyway).

98 Buy party hats.

99 Watch the shopping network.

100 Sleep in the living room for the night from now on.

**AN: **_This was made purely out of boredom, so here, you have Yuki's ban list. Wonder where he'd post it..._


End file.
